you belong with me
by sweetdispositions
Summary: blaine observa a kurt desde su ventana cada noche, Si pudieras ver que soy el único que te entiende estuve todo el tiempo entonces, ¿Por que no puedes ver? Debes estar conmigo basado en la canción de taylor swift con el mismo nombre


**Hola yo sé que soy una hdp, por no haber actualizado pero enserio que escuchando ayer You belong with me de Taylor Swift se me vino a la cabeza hacer este pequeño one-shot**

 **Y no sé qué más decir a su que a leer :D**

 **0=======0=========0**

Estas al teléfono con tu novio

Él está enojado

Él no le gusto algo que dijiste

Por qué el no, no entiende tu humor como yo lo hago

Kurt Hummel es el chico de al lado, él vive en la casa de al lado, y es el mariscal de campo es el chico más popular de mckinley high school, él y yo hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria, pero desde que empezó a salir con Sebastian nuestra amistad se basa en escribirse papeles, pero es mi mejor amigo si a eso que hacemos se le puede llamar ser amigos, pero aun así… yo he estado profundamente enamorado de é desde que teníamos 14, pero el siempre me vio cómo su pequeño amigo, él estaba al teléfono y con solo ver su cara sabía perfectamente con quien estaba hablando debido a su reacción, kurt estaba hablando con su novio Sebastián

Estoy en la habitación

Es una típica noche de martes

Estoy oyendo la típica música que a él no le gusta

Y él nunca sabrá tu historia como la sé yo

Te veo colgar el teléfono y saco mi libreta como todas las noches

'' ¿estás bien? '' – lees mi mensaje sonríes levemente, y empiezas a escribir en tu libreta

'' s,i solo estoy cansado del drama'' – me contestas con una cara triste

'' lo siento'' – eso es lo único que puedo decirle, tú me dices que no me preocupe con señas me sonríes y yo te devuelvo la sonrisa, me armo de valor un poco hoy es el día en que vas a saber mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti, agarro mi cuaderno y escribo algo en mi cuaderno sin darme cuenta que ya cerraste tu ventana

'' Te amo'' – muestro mi cuaderno y no alcanzaste a leer mi mensaje sonrió tristemente y arranco la hoja del cuaderno, me pongo a bailar y a enumerar las cosas por las que tu deberías estar conmigo y no con él, me aviento a mi cama, sin darme cuenta que estás viendo por la ventana lo que estoy haciendo, sonríes y vuelves a cerrar tu ventana

0============0===========0

Ahí viene el, con sus jeans desgastados y su sonrisa que pude iluminar todo Ohio, mientras yo estoy sentado en una de las muchas bancas del parque leyendo un libro, te acercas a mí y cierro mi libro, mentiría si dijera que no estoy nervioso de tu proximidad hacia mí, te pregunto si todo está bien y tu sonríes y dices que sí, pero yo te conozco bien como para saber que mientes tu sonrisa no llega a tus ojos azules,

Un convertible rojo se para enfrente de nosotros, y aun sin voltear a verle sé que es Sebastián yo me pregunto ¿por qué estas con él? no lo entiendo, pero cuando sonríes, lo entiendo, tú lo quieres… Kurt sube al auto de su enamorado mientras te despides de mí, Sebastián te agarra por el cuello y te besa mientras me mira, yo sé que él me odia, espero y algún día, te des cuenta que yo soy el que debería estar contigo

Blaine se encontraba aun sentando en la banca pensando en todo lo que sebastian era y el no, él estaba en el grupo de porrista, mientras yo estoy en el Glee club, él tiene el cabello perfecto, mientras el mío es incontrolable con los rizos, deje de enumerar todo en lo que Sebastián es mejor que yo, por que no acabaría nunca

Si pudieras ver que soy el único  
que te entiende  
estuve todo el tiempo  
entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes ver?  
Tú Debes estar conmigo  
0===========0========0

Hoy es el día de campeonato de futbol americano

'' él es, el capitán de las porristas mientras que yo estoy en las gradas'' – blaine comparaba,

Blaine también apoyaba a kurt, pero él lo hacía desde las gradas, tu equipo estaba perdiendo, y tú estabas molesto por eso. Jamás te ha gustado perder incluso si es un partido amistoso, recuerdo esa vez que perdiste en un juego amistoso y saliste corriendo sin regresar, veo que faltan 2 minutos para que el partido acabe, lanzan un pase y anotas, todos se están volviendo locos cuando ven que ganaron, pero tu mirada es asi otro lado enojado, sigo con mi mirada hacia donde estás viendo y veo que Sebastián estaba besándose con otro chico, vas hacia donde se encuentra Sebastián y ese chico, discuten un poco y tú te vas enojado

0========0======0

Hoy es el día del baile de fin de año, Blaine no iría, porque no tenía con quien ir y tenía que estudiar, cuando ve que Kurt por primera vez abre su cortina, no la había abierto desde la pela con Sebastián, llevaba un smokin negro, su cabello se veía perfecto como siempre, volteas a verme agarras tu cuaderno y escribes algo

'' ¿iras esta noche?

'' no, tengo que estudiar'' – estoy mintiendo lo sé, solo que jamás me han gustado ese tipo de cosas, no encajo ahí

''desearía que fueras '' – agarras tu saco, me sonríes y te vas

Me quedo viendo hacia mis cuadernos, y pienso que es tiempo de dejar de ser ese chico cobarde así que me levanto de mi cama y voy al cuarto de mi mama

''mama necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me ayudes a arreglar'' – mi mama se queda confundida hasta que entiende

'' Así que ¿vas a ir al baile?'' mi mama me sonrió cuando ve que le dije que iría

'' quiero ir, pero no sé qué ponerme, y necesito que me ayudes a arreglarme mi cabello '' pam agarro la mano de blaine y le dio un traje, cuando termine de vestirme, busque en mi cama ese pedazo de papel y cuando lo encontré me fui, me vi al espejo y decidí por quitarme los lentes, mi mama me llevo al baile, cuando llegue todos me voltearon a ver como si no creyeran que era yo, voy caminando y escucho los susurros de cómo me veo, yo solo me pongo nervioso nunca nadie habla de mí, al menos que sea para hablar mal

De pronto te veo, estas con finn, él se da cuenta que soy yo y te dice algo en el oído, tú solo volteas a verme, te ves sorprendido, me sonríes y te vas acercando hacia mí, antes de que llegues hacia mi Sebastián te agarra del abrazo, tú me volteas a ver de nuevo y lo ignoras, Sebastián te ve alejarte de él, me voltea a ver y se va enojado, cuando llegas a mi lado sonríes y estas apunto de decir algo pero te interrumpo es tiempo de que me arme de valor y te digo lo que siento por ti porque sé que si no lo hago hoy, nunca lo voy a hacer así que saco la nota y te la muestro

''te amo'' cuando vez la nota te quedas sorprendió, saco algo de su saco, era un papel que muestra

''te amo'' cuando veo la nota me emociono sin saber que decir, yo solo quería besarlo, kurt se acerca lentamente a mí, me sonríe y me besa es un beso dulce y lento, sus labios sobre los míos eran algo tan nuevo y tan adictivo, nos separamos por falta de aire, ponen tu frente con la mía y

''hace mucho quería hacer esto'' me dices sonriendo, te sonrió de nuevo y te acercas lentamente a besarme de nuevo

¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez  
debes estar conmigo?  
Debes estar conmigo


End file.
